As automation becomes more common, robots are being used in more environments, such as in warehousing and manufacturing environments. For instance, robots may be used to load items onto or off of a pallet in a warehouse, or to pick up objects from a conveyor belt in a factory. The movement of the robot may be fixed, or may be based on an input, such as an image taken by a camera in the warehouse or factory. In the latter situation, calibration may be performed so as to determine a property of the camera, and to determine a relationship between the camera and an environment in which the robot is located. The calibration may be referred to as camera calibration, and may generate camera calibration information that is used to control the robot based on images captured by the camera. In some implementations, the camera calibration may involve manual operation by a person, who may manually control movement of the robot, or manually control the camera to capture an image of the robot.